The Snow Queen chapter eight
| airdate = June 1, 2015 | rating = G | wordcount = | previous = Chapter Seven | next = Chapter Nine }}Hans walked through the castle and sat down in the library to think. He thought about his kind brother Aksel, the only one who really paid attention to him when they were children. (FLASHBACK) Hans was eighteen years old, Aksel being twenty-six. His parents were wishing Aksel luck as he was going to Weselton for a treaty-signing. Aksel hugged his parents and said "I'll see you all in a week" As Hans bid his brother farewell, he said "do you have to go, Aksel?" "You'll be fine, Hans" (On the voyage) The waves lapped violently around the ship as the lightning struck while the rain fell strongly. The ship tried to sail through, but she wasn't strong enough for the weather. Sooner or later, the waves wrapped it's grip on the vessel, swallowing it whole beneath the water. Hans stood in sadness at Aksel's funeral, watching in sorrow as the vizier draped a veil over the portrait of Aksel. He had lost his only friend, the one ray of sunshine in his dark life. What was he going to do? (Five years later) Hans listened as one of his brothers read a letter they had recieved. "What does it say?" "It's from Arendelle. Their regent has requested... it can't be" "What is it?" "The regent has requested... Hans' presence?" "Which one is Hans again?" "The little runt of the litter" Hans heard this and thought to himself: Who could possibly want to talk to him in Arendelle? (FLASHFORWARD) "Hans, dear boy" Weselton said as he came in. "What is it?" "Anna has ventured off into the mountains. She's taken the chubby one with her" "You mean Padraic?" "Whatever. He's the short, chubby one with the stubble!" "How is this important?" "Well, what if she has a little... unexpected accident. And Elsa too" "(sigh) Look Weselton. I'm simply here because you requested my presence. I'm not here to murder anyone!" "Oh, what's the matter, Hans. Do you want to go back to the Southern Isles. Or maybe I should call it the Land of the Dead, you'll be a ghost both places nonetheless." "(sigh) You're right. What do you want me to do?" Before they left, Weselton went into Anna's room and looked in a drawer, seeing two green handled daggers. The King and Queen were given these as a gift when Anna was born, and she treasured them as memories of her parents. Weselton stored both daggers in his coat, saying to Hans "these may be useful" before they left for the mountain. Back on the mountain, Elsa followed Padraic, Sven and the snowmen inside as Anna talked to Kristoff outside. "So. Princess, huh?" Kristoff said. "(sigh) I know, I'm sorry. I thought if you knew I was a princess you'd n- "It's fine Anna, really." As they looked into each other's eyes, they both felt different. Like nothing they had ever felt before. Elsa stepped outside and said "hey guys, I have some food on the table, it's ju-(gasp)", watching from behind a pillar as Anna wrapped her arms around the taller Kristoff's neck, the latter wrapping his around her waist. Elsa took a step back with shock, clutching her aching heart as their lips met. I knew I'd never know That warm and loving glow Though I might wish with all my might No face as hideous as my face Was ever meant for Heaven's light Letting tears flow down her face quietly as Kristoff and Anna's kiss went deeper, Elsa wiped her eyes with her sleeve as she went to find the others, feeding her "guests" with whatever food they had. Padraic sat at a small table with Olaf, Beatrix and Marshmallow, the latter three showing him Elsa's diorama of Arendelle as Elsa put some food on a plate while Anna spoke about her plans to take back the throne. "But seriously, Elsa. You're gonna love it. Once we walk down that mountain and enter that castle, oh Weasel-Town won't stand a chance" "Anna, you can't honestly expect us to fight Weselton" Elsa said sternly, avoiding eye contact with Anna after her hurtful actions. "Sure. And once we beat him, you can move back in. We can be sisters again!" "Come on, Anna. I could never leave Olaf, Beatrix and Marshmallow up here alone" "You should go for it, Elsa" Beatrix said, Padraic, Olaf and Marshmallow all muttering in agreement. Elsa sighed angrily, whispering to herself, control it. Get it together" "Elsa, are you okay?" Anna asked, before a tear-eyed Elsa dropped the plates she was holding, turned back and said sarcastically "yeah, I'm fine! Ha ha, never better. Feelin' ticketyboo up here! Nothing wrong with this snow witch! I've never felt so Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!" "Wait, what?" "It's a word I heard once! Besides, when your sister is the biggest, most selfish, stupid, naive, backstabbing traitor in the world, you have to be the happiest person on the planet, don't you!" Padraic said "I have a rather odd feeling that you're being sarcastic" before Anna said "wait a minute. Traitor? Elsa, what are you talking about?" "Everything that's wrong with my life is because of you, Anna. If you hadn't cried that night, I wouldn't have almost killed you! And I could still be living in Arendelle now!" "What?" "And if you hadn't come up here with your 'endless curiosity', I would have wanted to stay up here, where I belong. I never would have gone down to Arendelle, and, by the way, if you hadn't taken my glove, that festival wouldn't have been ruined. Now, oh and while you're kissing the boy that I saw first, you expect me to go back down there and rule the country while you two, that's right Kristoff, I'm talking to you, are off making as many kids as there are stars in the sky!" "Quick question" Padraic said. "How would they make baby goats?" "Shut up Padraic! Elsa, I'm bringing you back down to Arendelle because it's best for both of us" "No Anna, it's best for you. Every chance of happiness I get, I always have to throw it away just because God believes you deserve it more! The past eighteen years of my life have been nothing but pain, and misery, and I'm sick and tired of it!" "But Elsa, I'm only eighteen. I can't be Que- "And you think I can? I set foot in Arendelle and everyone will go into hiding. I don't wanna be like Atilla the Hun or, or Vlad III. I don't want my people to be scared of me!" "Well, it's not my fault you're a... a... a..." "Go on, say it!" "It's not my fault you're a freak!" Anna snapped, finally having enough of Elsa's complaints. Anna looked around, seeing everyone else with wide-eyed expressions before turning back to Elsa, who's face was one of heartbreak and sadness. "Elsa, I didn't mean it like th- "Yes, you did! You're right, I am a freak! A big, stupid, dangerous freak! Great, this is fantastic! Rraagghh!" Elsa shouted angrily, tears running down her face as she swished her arm, smashing the top off of the model of Arendelle's castle. "A lonely(crushes model house) good-for-nothing(destroys model fjord) freak!" she added as she shattered whatever was left of her model. Picking up the snow model of Anna, she turned and said "this is what I think of you, Anna" as she threw it on the ground and stepped on it with her heel, the tiny shards making small cuts on her leg. Elsa clutched her leg and exhaled heavily several times, before slumping on the floor and weeping quietly. Anna groaned loudly, saying "ugh! I should have known that I couldn't rely on your help! You're too scared to even leave this junk-heap!" "Anna, please" Beatrix said. "Elsa, honey, are you okay?" "Beatrix, please. I don't need another lecture just... leave me alone. This just isn't what I wanted, okay. I'm not ready for ruling a country" "Elsa, sometimes we have to push our limits to do the right thing" Beatrix: As you go through life, you'll see There is so much that we Don't understand And the only thing we know Is things don't always go The way we planned But you'll see every day That we'll never turn away When it seems all your dreams come undone We will stand by your side Filled with hope and filled with pride We are more than we are, We are one Elsa interrupted with "But Beatrix, you don't understand. None of you do!" Elsa: If there's so much I must be Can I still just be me, The way I am? Can I trust in my own heart, Or am I just one part Of some big plan? "But Elsa, you can't just abandon Arendelle. What would mom and dad say?" Anna asked. "Why does it matter? Mom and dad are dead!" Elsa answered, Beatrix saying "you see Elsa. Now you don't understand" Beatrix: Even those who are gone Are with us as we go on Your journey has only begun Tears of pain, tears of joy One thing nothing can destroy Is our pride, deep inside We are one Anna and Elsa looked at each other, running simultaneously into a tight embrace. When they separated, Elsa said "I've been wanting to do that for so long. All this time I've been so alone. So afraid" "It's okay Elsa. You won't be alone anymore" Anna and Elsa: We are one, you and I We are like the earth and sky One family under the sun Beatrix: All the wisdom to lead All the courage that you need You will find when you see We...are...one "Aw, what a happy family. Reunited after all these years. It's such a heartfelt, character building moment" Padraic said, Olaf saying "who are you, the God-damn narrator?" "Well, actually.." "Okay Anna" Elsa said happily. "What do we have to do?" After Anna explained her plan and the group had left, Weselton and Hans arrived at the palace. Looking around, Hans said "there's no one here" "No. Not anymore" Weselton said before looking at the small broken staute of Anna, seeing the blood on it. Elsa's blood. Seeing it, he laughed "ha ha. Maybe we won't have to kill Anna in secret" "What?" "Well, what if she was found guilty of murdering... her own sister" Meanwhile, The group went into the forest, Padraic and the snowmen going down to a wooden shack. The others waited for them, Elsa saying "Anna, I'm sorry" "For what?" "For running away. For leaving you in the control of a lunatic like Weselton. I'm sorry" "Oh, well in that case. I'm sorry too, Elsa. You know, for humiliating you at the festival, trespassing on your palace, pressuring you to come back and then stealing the guy you like" "Okay, Anna. I forgive you" "So, where are we going?" Padraic asked as they arrived at the shack, Olaf saying "our supplier. This is where we buy our food from. Padraic looked at the sign, reading "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post. Oh, and sauna" Opening the door, he heard a voice say "yoo hoo. Beeg summer blowout. Half on sweem-suits, clogs, oh, and sunbalm of ma own invention, ja" "Hi Oaken" Olaf said. "Good day to you, master Olaf. The usual?" "Uh no, not today Oaken" Olaf answered. Padraic was surprised that this Oaken fellow wasn't at all concerned by the three talking snowmen, as if he had seen them before. "Excuse me, good sir, do you have any cloaks. To disguise. Costume party you see" "Oh ja. We have finest cloaks in our vintry department" Oaken said as he pointed to a small corner, where there lay a couple of cloaks and tennis rackets. "Oh yes. Thank you very much" Padraic picked up four cloaks and said "here we are. Oh, and I think that ice fella wanted some of these as well" as he picked up some carrots. "Vat vill be forty" "Oh, I was told that it would be ten" "Yeah Oaken, what's with the price rising?" Olaf asked, Oaken saying "oh ja, Master Olaf. See, his regency has upped the prices. I cannot afford my rent with the usual prices" "Oh, that's terrible Oaken. Funny, we're going to overthro-oof" Olaf said before Beatrix gagged him, saying "throw someone a surprise party. Ha ha. That's why we need the cloaks, see" "Very vell. It is still forty. Though I will throw in trip to Oaken sauna. Yoo hoo, hi family" Oaken said as he waved to his family, who waved back "yoo hoo" "Well, here's forty" Padraic said as he paid it. "Weselton's turning everyone into crooks I see" he added, before Oaken stood up, revealing his nearly seven foot tall stature, and saying "vat did you call me?" Padraic eventually found himself being thrown out of the door into the ground, before Oaken said "bye bye" as he went back inside. The snowmen followed him out, Padraic getting up and saying to Elsa "well, I got you both the cloaks. This should disguise you so you won't end up causing a big kerfuffle like you did at the festival" "Okay. (clears throat) Thank you, Padraic" Elsa said as she put the cloak on, Olaf and Beatrix each putting on theirs as Marshmallow covered his face with his. Padraic saw this and said "maybe we should have gotten a bigger cloak for you." Going down to the fjord, Elsa said "oh, Olaf. Beatrix. Marshmallow. Maybe you should stay here." "What. Why?" "Because if your cloaks come off, everyone's gonna see you." "Aw" Olaf said, Anna adding "don't worry guys. Once we get the throne back, we'll explain to everybody and you'll be okay." "Oh, that's fine, then" Beatrix said as Elsa, Anna, Padraic, Kristoff and Sven continued onwards. "Okay, Elsa. Padraic. You find Alannah and she'll let you in. Kristoff, you and Sven wait out here. I'll go look for Weasel-town" Anna said. "Anna, why do you call him that?" Elsa asked. "No time to answer that. Move out" As Elsa and Padraic walked into the village, Elsa wrapping her cloak closer around her face, Padraic whispered "this way, your majesty" "Please Padraic, don't call me that" Elsa said. As Padraic walked on, Elsa didn't hear the shadowed figure sneaking up behind her and hitting her over the head with a club. Elsa fell to the ground unconscious as Hans and Weselton looked over her. Weselton passed Hans' Anna's daggers and said "remember, make it look clumsy. As if Anna herself could have done it" Weselton left as Hans prepared to kill Elsa. Before he could, he stopped. He readied the knife again, before halting. Breathing heavily, he whispered to himself "no. Aksel wouldn't want this" Instead, Hans left Elsa's body outside the walls of the fjord and turned to leave. Turning back, he said "he's gonna want evidence" before kneeling down and piercing Elsa's skin, making a small incision from which he smeared the blood on the daggers, before bandaging the wound and going back into the village. Weselton asked "did you do it?" before Hans showed him the daggers. Weselton smiled and said "good boy. I knew you weren't completely useless" Anna went into the castle and listened as Weselton gathered the staff in the other room. "Why did you bring us here?" one of the servants asked, Weselton saying "I have come here with terrible news. From the North Mountain" "What were you doing up there?" "I had discovered that Princess Elsa, the first daughter of King Adger and Queen Idun, had survived, and was living up in the mountain within a palace made entirely of ice." This caused some indistinct discussion among the staff, before Gerda said "she must be returned at once. She shall be crowned Queen of Arendelle" "If only that could be so, Gerda" "Why wouldn't it be?" "When we found her, we saw her on the ground, dying of her injuries" "Injuries?" Alannah asked, Weselton saying "indeed, injuries sustained from these" as he threw the bloodied daggers forward, prompting a gasp from everyone. "She lived just long enough to tell me. That she was attacked... by Princess Anna" This once again caused discussions around the room, with phrases such as "how could she be so cruel" and "her own sister" being commonly used. A servant said "Anna must die" as some murmured in agreement. Alannah stepped forward and said "come on everyone. This is Anna we're on about. She wouldn't hurt a fly. Except for that fly nest she stepped on. But she didn't do that on purpose. Of course, she did use the musicians for target practice." "Indeed, we must arrest Anna immediately, and she shall be tried for her crimes" Anna heard this and said "well, I'm in trouble" as she ran down the hall, only for Hans to hit her over the head, knocking her unconscious. Meanwhile, the snowmen waited outside the fjord, Beatrix saying "how long are we gonna have to wait here? We're lucky enough that it's cold today or we'd all be puddles" "Why would that happen, Beatrix?" Olaf asked, Marshmallow saying "go out in sun bad for snowmen. Melt away" Elsa woke up with Padraic standing over her, the latter saying "Elsa. Your highness, wake up" "Padraic, where am I" "You're outside the fjord. You were knocked unconscious" "Where's Ann-ah" Elsa said, wincing as she looked at the bandaged wound on her abdomen. Suddenly, Alannah arrived and said "Padraic! Anna has been arrested" "What? Why?" "For killing Princess El-wait, who's this?" "Elsa, this is my sister Alannah, and Alannah. I present to you, Princess Elsa of Arendelle" "It can't be possible. You're dead. Hold on. Aren't you that girl who caused all the trouble at the festival?" "Yes. That would be me" Elsa answered. "Now, why has Anna been arrested?" "Well, she was arrested for killing you. Weselton said that sh- "Weselton? He's behind all this, isn't he" Padraic said. "Anna is innocent" "Innocent?" "Yes. Innocent, it means she didn't do i- "I wasn't talking about that. I mean, are you sure she is?" "Yes, Alannah. Look right in front of you, Elsa's not dead, is she?" "We have to find her. She'll die if we don't" Elsa said. "Right then. Come on, let's go" Alannah said as Padraic passed Elsa her cloak. Category:The Snow Queen chapters Snow Queen chapter eight, The